Make My Wish Come True
by xXCrystalLoveXx
Summary: Tonight is the night of the fireworks and Hope believes that his wish will come true. fixed mistakes and re uploading it


Make My Wish Come True

FFXIII: Hope X Snow

~*Hopes POV*~

It was that time of year again; the fireworks display in the seaside city of Bodhum, the night where people would wish for something good to happen. And I know what I'm wishing for this year _for Snow and me to be together forever. _Lying back on the sand of the beach I giggled out how bad and sappy that sounded but I was true.

"Hey Hope, where are you?"A familiar voice rang throughout the air.

I sat up and turned around to see Snow on the walkway behind me though not right by me with some sort of present in his hands. I don't know why he had one because it wasn't my birthday for another month and if it was he's a bit stupid for letting me see it.

"I'm over here Snow, on the beach near the pier!" I called out to him. However there was no reply. And usually when Snow doesn't talk or wasn't loud he was planning something, that or he didn't he me.

I lay back down and closed my eyes thinking about tonight. Then out of nowhere I felt someone's arms wrap around me, pick me up and pull me closer.

"I found you, my beautiful boy." Snow whispered in my ear.

"I guess you didn't hear me call out for you then" I muttered. In one swift move Snow turn me around with my back against his leg and my side into his chest.

"I did hear my name but I thought it was my imagination." Snow smirked.

"Bastard, I find that offending." I pouted. "But now that you're here I don't care" I smiled brightly.

The wind picked up a bit and blew into me. I shivered and snuggled up to Snow. He then bent his head down and kissed the top of my head and pulled me close.

"Hey I got something for you." He whispered softly.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped up in paper of silver. I smirked a bit at the colour of the paper as though he was trying to imply something.

"I got it from the jewelers; I was going to give it to you for your birthday this year, but since tonight is the night of the fireworks I'll give it to you today. However promise me you won't open it until we're at the fireworks tonight" Snow pleaded but in a Happy, excited way.

"Okay, promise it won't open it until tonight" I promised.

"Good" Snow smiled and kissed me on the lips, making me blush a little.

"Hey Snow, what is your wish for tonight" I asked hoping he would at least hint it.

"Sorry I can't tell you, it's a secret" he chuckled.

"Fine" I pouted.

_Night of the fireworks_

"Snow I'm ready to go!" I yelled out to my boyfriend.

"Okay just give me a minute!" he yelled back me.

_Just what I was waiting to hear, he always takes forever to get dressed_.

As I stood waiting at the door I saw Snow come down the stairs, of course he was gorgeous as always but tonight he looking stunning. Instead of wearing the jeans, jacket, bandana and gloves combo it had switched to something else though the jacket was included. Tonight he had no bandana and his hair was neat yet messy at the same time, he's attire consisted of what looked like a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest, his usual jacket and long black pants. It actually made him look really good.

"Okay I'm ready now" he smirked.

_Wow…._ I couldn't think of anything else but that.

I looked at myself self consciously, even though snow had gone out of the way to make himself look half descent compared to him, all I did was chuck on a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a stripped blue jumper, a messenger bag and my usually teal scarf and yellow wristband .

"You look really stunning tonight Snow" I complemented.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, walked over to me and embraced me in a comforting hug.

"You look beautiful tonight as well Hope" he said sweetly. "Do you have the present with you?" he asked.

"Yep, right here" I pulled the bag to the front of me and pulled out the small box that Snow had given me earlier today. "I can't wait to open it" I smiled brightly.

"Same here" he replied. "Anyway let's get going otherwise we'll miss out on the fireworks and seeing Claire and the others.

"Okay then."

With that said we turned towards the door and set out to the beach to where to fireworks will be shown at.

_At the fireworks_

It was only more before the fireworks started, which meant one more hour before I could open my gift from Snow. Until then I had to wait.

So far the night was going well, we met up with Claire (though she still likes being called Lightning) and her sister Serah, Sazh and his son Dajh, and last but not least Vanille and Fang who came from Oerba for tonight's celebration. It was nice to see them since I haven't seen them for a year, however I still felt a bit shy and self conscious being one of the youngest there, besides Dajh of course. It still was fun though the adults had a couple of drinks while Vanille, Dajh and I played around while waiting for the fireworks to start.

"So what guys, what are your wishes tonight?" I asked Vanille and Dajh

"Mine is for daddy to stay home and play with me more" Dajh said first.

"For me, my wish is to open florist shop here in Bodhum with Fang" Vanille came second.

"What is your wish for tonight" Vanille and Dajh said almost in unison.

"Hmmm…my wish is for Snow and me to be together forever" I replied. Smiling at the thought with being Snow forever.

"Hey you guys, come up here and help grab some stuff so we can find a spot on the beach before the fireworks" Lightning called out for them.

"Okay" we shouted in unison.

Vanille, Dajh and I ran back up giggling like we were kids back in primary school. Thankfully there wasn't that much stuff to carry a couple of picnic blankets and 4 large containers. One of the contained some party poppers, kazoo like things for when the fireworks started and some games for when the fireworks had finished.

Setting up didn't take too long there were only two blankets but large enough to fit 4 people each. Snow and I were sitting with Lightning and Serah while Vanille and Fang sat with Sazh and Dajh.

It was only 5 minutes left to the fireworks now, everyone who was here to see them crowded around on the beach or well anywhere where you could get a good view of the fireworks. Snow was sitting while I laid my head on his lap; I gave him a bright smile telling him how happy I was looking forward to tonight.

"3, 2, 1, 0… TAKE OFF!" when the everyone shouted "TAKE OFF!" the fireworks went off. Some people cheered and cried out of happiness, some were just silent and were captivated by the array of colours filling the night sky though their eyes shouted how happy they were. I lifted my head off Snow's lap to see the others cheering and well drinking as well _looks like they're going to have a hangover in the morning_ I chuckled a bit.

I turned around and saw the Snow was now standing up and with his outstretched hand. I placed my hand into his firm but soft hands and he pulled me up and pulled me into another embrace.

"I love you Hope Estheim and I always will" Snow said happily, but also a bit lustfully

"I love you too Snow Villiers and I will never let you forget that."

He lifted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away, making me blush a little.

"You can open your gift now" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around grabbed my bag off the ground, opened it and pulled out the little silver wrapped box that Snow had given me. I look up at him I saw his goofy grin which was telling me that I will either really like it or love it. I carefully unwrapped the paper around the box accidently ripping it in the progress; I stuffed the wrapper back into my bag and opened the box. In it was a bracelet and ring, the bracelet had the exactly same work as Serah's necklace and the ring had a bright topaz crystal star glimmering different colours from the fireworks that filled the night sky.

Snow moved closer to me and closed the box that was in my hands.

"So did you like them?" he questioned.

"Yes I love them, they're both so beautiful" I answered.

"I'm glad you did, I wanted to get you something nicer but I couldn't afford it" he admitted truthfully

"I couldn't care less what you got me as long if it's from you I will always love it" I smiled.

"Well then, I would like to ask you something them" Snow said

"What is it?" I questioned

"Will you marry me?" he announced softly trying to make it a private moment.

At that moment my heart skipped a beat, I felt tears well up in my eyes and my body was shaking. _Did he really just ask me that…?_ I couldn't think straight and tears started to fall now and I was trying my best to make sure that none of my tears ruin the moment. I leapt towards him and cried on him, lightning and the others as well as a couple of strangers were now looking at us wondering what had just happened.

"Yes of course I will, of course I will marry you" I cried out happily.

As soon as I finished what I said, Lightning and the others understood what had happen and start to clap, cheer and even big, stoic Fang was shedding a couple of tears of happiness for us.

I felt Snow lift me up in and held me in a bridal style holding me close to his chest; he had two wet streaks from where he was crying though it wasn't that much. _He probably didn't want to seem weak _I thought. After what felt like hours we finally calmed down and went back to lying down watching the fireworks.

"Hey Snow" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What did you wish for tonight" I questioned.

He turned around and placed a hand on my cheek "tonight I wished for you to say "yes", when I asked you to marry me."

I felt a stray tear run down my face. _Well you got what you wished for_ I smiled to the thought in my head. He then took the box out of my hand into his and opened it and took the bracelet and ring out. He placed the box aside pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it; he then placed the bracelet around my wrist and the ring on the other hand. When he finished he pulled me close to him, kissed me on the top of the head and held me while we watched the rest of the fireworks.

_From the night my wish came true, this night I will never forget._


End file.
